Phoenix
by Suicuneepic
Summary: A reoccurring nightmare, a secret bionic locked away for 15 years , a chance of the bionic secret all being revealed all equals this exciting adventure story. When Leo discovers the extremely glitchy girl with fiery bionics a whole new story unveils.
1. Chapter 1: Blaze

**Chapter 1: Blaze**

Chase banged desperately on the side of his capsule. It was locked from the outside!

"No!" He yelled watching the monitor.

The inferno blazed on, destroying everything.

* * *

Chase woke sweating head to toe. His capsule door swung open and he tumbled out still in shock. It was that same nightmare again! Without making a sound he creapt upstairs to go calm himself down.

* * *

The Davenport house slowly began to come to life. Tasha was making everyones breakfast like she normally did. Leo came in from his room down the hall and the bionic siblings came up from the lab. Chatting away they set the table then sat down to wait for their food.

"Good morning Tasha." Mr Davenport said smiling.

"How come you never say good morning to me anymore?" Eddie moaned flicking on.

Davenport switched him off not in the mood to talk to his best friend/ smart home security system.

Mr Davenport was finished first and he quickly got up and scurried off. Leo watched him go and followed him ninja style.

It was clear he had used the lift so Leo took it down to the lab. There was no sign of Davenport so he went back to talk to Eddie.

"Hey Eddie, where did Davenport go?" Leo asked.

"I'm not suppose to tell you because he's on the secret attic floor where he keeps something." Eddie said shaking his eyes.

"What's up there?" Leo asked getting excited.

"I don't know I can't see in that room." Eddie moaned.

"Can you take me their and I'll tell you." Leo asked sneakily.

"Sure." Eddie replied smiling.

A short time later Davenport came down from the attic floor as Leo entered the lift.

"Let's do this Eddie." He whispered to the computer.

The lift went up to the secret attic floor that no one had previously known about.

The doors slid open quietly to a room decorated with a light blue paint. There were also a windowsill that looked out with a girl sitting in it.

"Okay let's concentrate and pick out helpful thoughts." She said with a sweet tone closing her eyes. "Who's she? Who would think that?"

The girl turned to see Leo who's mouth was dropped open.

"Leo." She whispered.

* * *

**So how do you like the first chapter please review and then I'll upload the next chapter quickly deal.**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Worry

**Chapter 2: Don't Worry**

"Leo." The girl called leaping of the windowsill and doing a forward roll.

Fear quickly gripped Leo and h slammed the button on the elevator.

"Eddie close the door!" Leo yelled repeatedly.

"Sooo, what's in there then." Eddie asked excitedly.

Leo replied, "A deadly bionic girl."

"Ooh wonder why Donny wants to keep that a secret." Eddie said opening the lift door.

"Keep what a secret." Douglas asked with his arms crossed.

Leo dipped his head and Eddie smiled pathetically. They knew they had been caught but they were still going to try play through it.

"Leo made me take him into the secret upstairs room." Eddie moaned shaking his eyes. "He even threatened to yank my wires."

Chase and Bree were now on their feet and gathering round.

"What secret upstairs room?" Chase asked.

Adam walked over to following everyone else.

"I guess it's time for a family discussion." Davenport sighed.

They all went in the lift to fetch Tasha and then when she joined Donald began talking.

"Well there's someone else living here. I've always wanted you to meet her but I've never seen the right moment and now I have no other choice."

Eddie opened the lift door and the family all stared into the room. Again the teenage girl was sitting in the windowsill staring at the outside world.

All of a sudden the girl held her head and yelled in pain.

"Mr Davenport." She yelled through screaming in pain, "There's to many thoughts. It hurts."

She jumped of the ledge and rolled again before standing in front of everyone.

"Concrete. Calm your mind and pick out who you think to okay." Mr Davenport told the girl.

"I can't, Mr Davenport I can't!" She screamed.

Davenport quickly pulled a device out his pocket and flicked it on. She relaxed and then smiled.

"I'll learn one day." She sighed.

"You better. Guys this is Alexa the fourth Bionic." Mr Davenport said calmly.

"You mean there was another girl all this time and you didn't tell me!" Bree snapped. "And I had to spend my days with that."

Bree gestured to her brothers than sighed. Chase was very quiet not introducing himself unlike everyone else.

"Why is there a fourth Bionic. Is three not enough? Did you not think we could complete missions our selves!" Chase snapped at Davenport.

"Chase remember it wasn't my idea to give humans bionics that's why you glitch." Mr Davenport sighed trying to calm his son.

"I'm just the glitchiest!" Alexa said quietly.

Chase shot a death glare at Alexa before turning to Davenport.

"We don't need a fourth member okay. Why don't you get rid of her?" Chase asked.

Alexa became rather her and turned away. Soon her hands produced two small balls of fire which soon were detached and send into the walls. They scorched the wall along with all the other burnt marks.

"So what are your bionics?" Leo asked interested.

"Well Alexa has the ability to read minds, well sometimes it goes like that and she reads everyone's at once, she is able to move things with her mind similar to Chase Molecular Kinesis but without the usage of molecules and the ability to produce fire with the flick of a hand." Davenport explained.

Leo was getting over excited unlike Chase who was sulking and getting annoyed.

"Don't forget Piggy." Alexa added.

"What! She gets a pig? I've always wanted a pig! Not fair." Adam exclaimed.

"No Piggy's not a Pig he's a dig but we call him Piggy cause he was the Guinea Pig!" Alexa explained to Adam.

"So he's a Guinea pig?" Adam asked completely clueless.

A smallish golden retriever came running in through a flap and it sat down next to Alexa.

Everyone arhed the dog, well everyone except from Chase. He was done with this and left the room. Always Chase believed that the three bionics were the best team in the world needing no more or less but apparently they needed one more in the first place.

* * *

**How was that. I'm really annoyed at the moment cause they're cancelling my Cross race so when I'm annoyed I listen to nightcore and write. I guess you guys are gonna want me to be annoyed anyway like it follow it, love it favrouite it, improve it review it.**


End file.
